


Look At Me

by EbonyPhotographs



Series: In the Kingdom of Lucis [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Biting, Choking, Dominant Noct, Eye Contact, Happy Lovers, M/M, Made in a single night because these guys won't leave my head, Self-Indulgent, Sex Talk, Short One Shot, Submissive Ignis, They really just love each other so much, absolutely gay, ahem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/pseuds/EbonyPhotographs
Summary: Straightforward. Ignis has never had a climax like this.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: In the Kingdom of Lucis [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630063
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> (( o - o )) *sweats profusely*
> 
> Um. Yeah. This was done for the mental imagery plaguing me? Here you go.

“Will you look at me?”

Ignis had been sure of the question Noctis asked him. It would be a lie to say the idea hadn’t startled him. Heavy breath crushed his lungs as air flooded back and forth in heaves. In defense of his strain, the man had almost dreamt those words into reality. They were clear. Determined and gentle where they filled his ears. Ignis found his legs clenching tighter. Was the question believable enough to heed his lover’s call?

Noct freed a hand from the thick of the mattress and cupped his tense palm around Ignis’ face. The shape of his jaw was hot like fire, rocked by a pulse that trembled from the core of his heart. Skin soft and mouth agape, Noctis ravished his darling with praise, and Ignis seemingly crumbled beneath it. His arms gave way their futile support and let him fall limp into the cushions of blanket and pillow to be cradled. Every inch of his flesh made alive by Noctis and his tracing fingertips. Painted into goosebumps as he arched eagerly to meet those strokes. Ignis sank his own hands around the clothing still clung upon himself in patches of sweat and stubborn knots. He exchanged his aiding yank on their undergarments to hold on tight to his partner instead. If he had the choice then he would never let go.

Noctis continued to move. There were no hesitations to let thought fully manifest. The motions practically prohibited concentration on anything other than the unity of their bodies; Noctis as close as could be, and the grinding of thighs along torso with each thrust that forced their sway.

What was it His Highness asked him to do again?

Ignis threw his hands away from Noct and his matted shirt then slammed both arms over the widespread of sheets. The texture of cloth and material had grown so hyper since the start of this. It made tugging difficult as he struggled in search for anything stable to grab. His muscles weakened – torn between giving into a higher pleasure and dancing to match the gestures. Ignis longed to welcome him at every push. Give further on every pull. Closer wasn’t close enough. Though it embarrassed him to admit what heaven that truly was. The logic to speak jammed at his throat. All that managed to surface in the minutes Noct observed his writhing were his increasingly erotic shouts.

Again and again Noctis came back into Ignis in perfect rhythm without cease. No matter how many times it happened in the past, this moment here and now bloomed them into a brand-new euphoria reaching heights never before experienced. It slipped past Ignis how they’d gotten to this place at all. It didn’t really even matter anymore. Not by now when the cool of the room sent shivers as friction burnt up between exposed torso and sticky privates. It reminded Ignis of the only fact that stacked above the rest: he was in love. And because of the way Noctis handled his body, he knew he could only think to call out that name. A word that outweighed all others in importance.

Nothing else possessed significance, but Noctis asked something of him. It was more than difficult to withhold whatever his beloved wanted if he could give it to him.

Once more it reached him. Noctis whimpered, “Ignis.” His chamberlain quivered at the utterance with an ongoing greeting of stiff member to vulnerable entry. The Prince went on to whisper his desires. “Will you look at me when you get there?”

How Noctis succeeded to conjure any speech during such a sensitive performance struck Ignis as baffling. He could hardly keep his legs apart enough to make way for him let alone prevent them from compressing at the pressure. Noct’s sensual curves and careful penetration had Ignis at his mercy. The rest could not be fathomed. Ignis traded the blankets for spine and shoulder again. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d done this, unable to make a decision. Pleasure spread all throughout him. He couldn’t shy from it.

“Please look at me when it happens.”

The more Ignis tried to consider such an act – one that would unveil all his defenselessness, leaving nothing to hide and everything exposed – frightened him a little. He must be honest with his liege when lines were crossed or something became too much for him to handle. Of course, being underneath Noct alone for any reason was plenty to send him in search of distraction from arousing thoughts. Having his greatest adoration wishing intimacy with him may have short circuited his responses and triggered a full mental shutdown. Truthfully, Ignis couldn’t decide when he’d fully surrendered control over to the one who gave the impression of enjoying lying on his _own_ back so much. Having himself be dominated instead? Ignis shuddered. Suddenly he felt his midsection tightening.

“I want to know when you can’t take anymore.”

He wanted to answer. A delicate smile widened on Ignis’ lips. Calling out to the Gods was embarrassing but it was all he could think to do in the span of seconds that his stresses from Citadel business or wartime matters could be wiped away. Reduced to vanish at the hands of someone he trusted with his heart before himself. There was no sensible way he could imagine such cheerfulness exceeding this. He didn’t have to be anywhere but here. This was where he existed. Cherished.

Why couldn’t he just spit the sentences he craved to share? Even if he exclaimed his sentiments in a rush, at least they would reach Noctis. But they stayed misplaced… drifting through broken fragments of a raspy voice while he bowed arms and legs across Noct’s back, leading him, encouraging him. _More. Faster. Please._ He would beg if only communication were possible. Ignis did try with whatever hidden courage he could spare. The holiness of it… what utter emancipation to be wanted, needed, and taken by his greatest love… His bliss was escalating. Freedom to fly not far behind.

“Would you let me see it in your eyes?”

Ignis parted his eyelids open from their squeeze. He saw a dim halo of light above the Prince’s outline of hair, ashen black radiant with tips of gold as he hovered above him. Noct’s shirt had left him at some unknown point, though his trousers – wrinkled down to the edge of his reddened knees – had not yet been abandoned. Ignis noticed how his own undershirt shifted, not fully discarded, still serving as a form of fuel to please the Prince. They were not allowed to be naked, yet they were equally forbidden from completely hiding.

Noct sighed out. His gentle ocean blues collided with the soothing greens that swelled from tears made by joy. Deep inside Ignis felt Noct reacting. It made the contact of their vision such a challenging to maintain. How could he look Noct in the eye now and still manage to hold the same bridge during formalities once this was over?

But he asked again. Low toned. Lustrous. His only outward goal to claim Ignis and derive every ounce of acceptance until the end. _“Please?”_

Denying his sweetness wouldn’t happen easily. This wasn’t an instance the Prince openly mocked him or attempted to render himself free from punishment by pouting. Those tactics had no worth in this bedroom. The real weakness pointed against him was his sincerity. _Asking_ to be sated. Ignis could barely tolerate the surges of ecstasy that enveloped him following his plea. How could he say no, he wondered. Simply how?

Ignis trembled. His teeth grit with a wince before his lips parted open again and Noctis dipped to steal a kiss. Only a single sock adorned his right foot. The other: barren. His toes hadn’t chilled as the curling from relentless stimulation refused to allow him a moment to loosen. Relaxing made the sensations twice as intense, and in vain of the Six, they wanted that glory to last all night. If Noctis would let him have it. Sweet, precious Noct. Irreplaceable and beautiful as he took his time hitting the spots that tingled. Exploiting Ignis’ turn-ons. His loyalty, fragile beneath the surface of a stable man, remaking him as nothing less than _his_.

Ignis would let him. He would let Noctis take as much as he wanted until they were zapped of life, swollen and crying. As long as they were together, the wetness and sound, the sting and the frustration could all be his. Ignis would give that up to him. In the thrashing of his heart, he endlessly wished it so.

The passage of time was an unimaginable thing. They must have been hours in, inconceivable rhapsody threatening to pique. Ignis resorted at last to tangling his own fingers into his sweaty hair. He too stared over the love they were making and did nothing for a while besides acknowledge it. So sexual it looked… blemishes and imperfections out in the open for the gawking. Their most sacred pieces in meeting with one another. Mingled. Embracing. One human body should not be capable of withstanding this much goodness. What a dangerous thrill.

Through his holding of breath, he could hear Noct accentuating his satisfaction. It was evident by his size that he’d been fit to climax multiple times, but that must have been why their engagement was lasting through without pause. The edges of his throat ached; the results of a lover’s bite, and curtesy of a thirsty man’s choke. A trail of saliva drained at the edge of Ignis’ lips when he tilted his neck to the side for more air. He wondered if the overflow was due to his own drooling or if any of the fluids from the Chosen had seeped inside him with their kisses. The taste of his tongue was everywhere. Ignis’ smile widened. He yearned its return.

Ignis cast his distant fears to the farthest reaches where they could not stop him from treasuring this moment. It was too incredible a privilege to miss. Finally, he took Noct’s chin between his fingers and pulled his face down towards him. Their noses tapped. Then he moaned, “If I do… you cannot… look away.”

At last the both of them were sharing the same grin. Forehead to forehead, His Highness snuck a hand beneath Ignis’ thigh and lifted the leg higher. This gained him slicker, further access. The underneath of his leg offered tender support to sink his nails into for quicker prodding to the hole that flexed in rejoice of his teases. The delicious taunts could only last so long. Soon they would force them both to tremor.

They would always want more. This common ground was the sole survivor to inspire them. The pair overlooked their obstructive commotion and drove to gratify their lewd pursuits.

Noct tossed his head back. The stretched length of his neck appetized the Advisor. Despite the enticements, taking turns might not be optional tonight. Exhaustion had crept up long ago, and they were both clear targets to it. Victims in their own affair, the pair adjusted as near as they could be. The pace hastened. Ignis whined in unison with Noct’s growls. Delight was budding. Orgasms rising…

In hindsight, Ignis thought himself ugly in these situations. It’s unlike him to appear so disheveled. The impropriety of performing like a starved catamite metaphorically shamed him. Luckily, their activities remained secret to the Council. Still, he knew that could never truly erase the threat. Should anyone come to know… if the world were to find out and separate them because of a selfishness Ignis chose not to control? There couldn’t be forgiveness for it. Losing Noct was not worth the risk to do this, yet here he was, coiling to the future King’s shaft as it penetrated him. His better judgement already exclaimed how foolish he’d been to permit submission to Noctis in any form. Envy did not compensate morality. One should not covet the Crown. At times he’d been ashamed of giving into earlier encounters. Ignis had many chances to alert Noctis – if not put himself into perspective – that romantic advances were prohibited. It could change everything. For many reasons, this temptation excelled beyond perilous.

Nevertheless, Ignis narrowed his eyelids. “I feel it…” He readied himself and Noct began to solidify his grip. _To hell with shyness. Not tonight when you would go all the way for us._

“Look at me.”

“Then don’t look away.”

Before either of them knew, their hands were meshed in a painful lock. Palms smashed and joints clasped to turning white. Within the union of themselves, Ignis detected Noct’s shaking. Likewise, His Grace found his partner feebly hanging on the edge.

For the last time, their heads touched together. Both their sighs twisted as a single cloud of air. Gasps and groans strengthening the scents. In all that they did, they could sense eternal affection. It refused to fade. No, from here, it only bred into something powerful outside the necessity to be understood.

It was Noct who had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this was... my adventure into chin grabbing. Eye contact. Overstim. Um. Thank you for reading. I love these boys.


End file.
